Breakout
by DTBSpecialist
Summary: When Tanessa and her friends are brokeout of the Maximum Security California Camp, many things happen to them. They meet others like them and also face multiple challenges along the way that may threaten to tear them apart, some involving Clancy Grey himself. Set before The Darkest Minds and continues on into the book. ClancyxOC and maybe others...


Breakout. That was the only word running through my mind at the moment. Someone had let us out. I was getting out. Mina had let us out. Where was she? Where was Mina? Was she still in the camp? I couldn't leave her. No. My mind was screaming at me to just run, to get away. I didn't want to go back to the destruction and the hate. I wanted to be free and happy, even if that was just living on the side of the road until the tyranny of the IAAN plague was over. But I couldn't. My best friend had broke us all out of the camp and how was I going to repay her? By leaving her? Not a chance. "KAYDA!" I screamed. A small girl with a petite face turned to face me. Her long black hair was tangled and messed up. She was usually a very calm person, but I could see the fright in her eyes. She's only 12, why is she having to go through all this? She ran back towards me as hundreds of kids rushed toward the gates to get out. Many fell as gunshots were fired. I grabbed Kayda's hand and we ran behind the tall facility. "Mina and Eden are still in there!" I yelled at her over the noise. She set a determined look on her face and nodded. "Do you want to go with me to get them?" I asked, suddenly feeling bad I had pretty much just told her she had to come. She looked at me like I was crazy and grabbed my hand.

"They're our friends. Of course I'm going!" She yelled over the noise of running and screaming kids. I smiled at her and nodded. Then I heard my name being called. I turned back and seen Skyler running toward Kayda and I. He ran quickly, his shaggy hair flapping in the wind.  
"I'm coming." He panted out as he reached us. I smiled.

"Let's go!" And then we started running back into the facility.

Now, before you get the idea that this Camp was anything like the Thurmond camp or the Caledonia camp, don't. This was the maximum security camp for the most dangerous kids from all different camps. This was the California camp. Now, being that we all got broke out, you should know, we're not that helpless. They'll probably end up having to make another much more secure camp to keep us all in, if they can find any of us again. Kayda, Skyler, and I were running up the five flights of 50 steps to get to out friends Mina and Eden. They were the ones that had broke the Camp out. Eden was a Yellow and Mina was an Orange. So my guess was that Mina gave the guards some pretty bad images while Eden overrode the Camp Security System, But that didn't mean some more ticked off guards couldn't come and start a fight with them. I mean they could hold their own pretty well, but that didn't mean they could fight off 100 of them. We finally reached the Control Booth. I saw a flash of Mina's bright blond hair as Eden made a spark in the dark. His dark brown hair was illuminated in the yellow light also. Guards were falling left and right, but they were also flooding in one after another. I nodded at Kayda and she closed her eyes. She let out a breath and then an orange spark appeared on one of the guards. He was starting to burn. Then an orange spark appeared on over half of the guards. Mina and Eden definitely got the memo because they got the heck up out of there. It was about to be a boiling pot of bodies in and around the booth. Kayda never really had a problem doing this kind of stuff to people. "Now," I said to her and then everything and everyone went up in flames. Eden had just barely gotten out of there when everything erupted in flames. "Okay," I said, "Now we have to go before all the kids are gone from outside!" I yelled. We all started running down the stairs and when we reached the outdoors, hordes of kids were still coming.

"Tanessa!" I heard Eden call my name. I looked back. He motioned to the horde of guards coming up on our tail and all I could say was, "Run!"

When we finally got out, it was snowing. We were all huffing by the time we reached the highway. I leaned on my knees and started panting. Kayda sat down beside me and I did the same. I looked around at the bare land and road and wondered what we were going to do. "Ya know," I panted out, "At times like these, I really, really wish we would have bothered to grab a Green on the way out." I said and we all laughed.  
"I'm close enough though." Skyler piped up. I smiled at him and stood up.  
"Right, Mr. Let's try and overrun a guard while there are 20 more around." I said and we all laughed again. Stories for another time. "But, he's right. For now we have to make do with the each other. Mina you're and Orange, our main offense. Eden you're Yellow a good saboteur if needed. Kayda you're a Red, a good back up offense. By the way, good job back there." She smiled at me and nodded.  
"Thank you."  
"Skyler you're Blue, a good defense. And I'm and Orange. I could be a good defender or offender. Either way, but we also need a leader. I nominate Mina." I said. She just looked at me. Her blond hair wasn't shining because there was no sun out. She had a small build for such a tall person. She kind of reminded me of Marilyn Monroe, but much less…girly. She wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty. No girl in this group was. The boys on the other hand….well, they were more worried about their beauty sleep then the girls were, but hey they were boys. We all figured we'd stroke their Ego's a little and let them think they were that beautiful. Kayda was quiet and subtle. She was great for sneaking around. And if beauty ever came into play she'd be doing us a big favor. Kayda was also very pretty. Long, silky, black hair and flawless, pale skin. She had a petite face and small frame, but she could get the job done. I didn't look like a monster, but I also didn't think I looked as good as them. I had bright red hair that had been dyed a few years ago before I had came here, so my natural hair color was a dark brown with some natural red highlights. I guess that's why my hair was brighter in some places now than it was in other places. I was pretty filled out and tall, but I was also 15. I was second oldest. Mina was oldest at 16. Eden was 15, Skyler was 14 and the jokester of the group and Kayda was only 12.

"No way, for leader no doubt I nominate you Tanessa." Said Mina.

"Yep, I vote for wittle Tess Tess." Said Skyler making a baby face and speaking in a baby voice. I smiled.

"Yea, Tessa, you seem to be most fit for the part." Said Eden, smiling. Mina just nodded. She didn't speak much, but when she did most of the time I was either rolling on the floor laughing or I was agreeing with something serious. She had one of the worst habits for bringing up something funny at an inappropriate time and making us all laugh. I sighed.  
"Well, I guess I'm he new leader." I couldn't help but want to add, Don't be disappointed when I let you down.


End file.
